


Hot Diggity Dog

by scaletal_remains



Category: Plain Reality
Genre: "mayo", Boyfriends, Cassidy Earle - Freeform, Cassidy is horny, Cassidy's phat weiner, Food, Food Play, Food Porn, Gay Stuff, Guy Mann - Freeform, M/M, OOC, PR - Freeform, Plain Reality - Freeform, bad dialog, blowjob, dick suckin, food fun, goes from normal to weird, guy is mute(like always), hot dogs, ketchup, mustard, probably out of character, tasty meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaletal_remains/pseuds/scaletal_remains
Summary: Guy gets a meal Cassidy knows he loves
Relationships: Guysidy





	Hot Diggity Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plaindev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Plaindev).



"Are you wearing my shirt?" Cassidy asked, pulling his jacket off. 

Guy looked up from his ramen, blushing softly. _He pointed out._

_Cassidy walked over, hanging his jacket on one of the chairs as he did. He took his hat off and rested it on Guy's head. "Now you got the full get-up." He wrapped his arms around his waist. "It sure is cute. But I reckon a fella like you could pull anything off, even my ol' clothes."_

_Guy wrapped his arms around Cassidy's neck, smiling down at him. There wasn't really much he could say with his hands how they were so instead he just kissed Cassidy's forehead. Over the years it had become like a second language for Cass to understand Guy's body language._

_Cassidy pushed his hands up Guy's shirt. "But y'know I've always liked you better with nothing on."_

_Guy rolled his eyes, stepping back a little bit. He rested his hands on Cass's shoulders._

_"Awwe, don't give me that look baby doll. You said yerself, it's been days since I've seen ya." He leaned forward and kissed Cassidy's shoulder, unbuttoning the shirt Guy had borrowed from the top down. "I can tell you've missed this too."_

_Guy bit his lip, smiling softly after a second. He ran his hand through Cassidy's hair as his boyfriend started pressing more kisses to his neck and shoulder. Eventually Cass pushed the shirt off of Guy, letting it fall to the floor._

_"Your freckles are just the prettiest damn thing." Cass muttered against Guy's shoulder, proceeding to kiss said freckles. He stepped back after a second and took his shirt off quickly._

_"Well of course I do! You're the prettiest Guy I know."_

_He rolled his eyes again._

_Cassidy laughed, pulling Guy close to him again. He gently kissed him. "You know once I drop my pants you'll forget all about my stupid jokes. You just can't help yourself."_

_Guy wanted to roll his eyes again but instead he just blushed, pressing his face into Cassidy's hair. Cassidy hummed happily and started undoing his belt, just letting his clothes fall to the ground. They had all afternoon to clean up any mess they made._

_And Cassidy planned on getting messy._

_~•~•~_

_Guy blushed, batting his eyelashes up at Cassidy._

_"More sure than I've ever been about anything, darlin'." Cassidy assured as he set his dick in the bun, making sure it sat properly. "Go ahead and choose your toppings, sweet cheeks."_

_Guy started with ketchup, as any sane person should. He shook the bottle and popped the lid open, taking one more glance up at Cass before squirting the red condiment onto his dick in a perfect, curvy line._

_"You know just how to get a cowboy going." Cassidy bit his lip. "What're you gonna add next?"_

_Guy grabbed the mustard and squirted it on in those same perfect curves, leaving Cass hypnotized. He held the bun on with one hand and ran the other through Guy's hair._

_"And now I'll supply the mayo." Cassidy purred, gently pulling his boyfriend closer to his dick. Guy obediently opened his mouth, letting Cass push in the tip of his saucy meat length._

_Guy hungrily licked the condiments off Cassidy's thick weiner, swallowing the length down bun and all. Cass groaned, tightening his grip in Guy's hair. They had done this so often that he barely even gagged anymore._

_"Hot diggity damn baby, yer so good at this." Cassidy let go of the bun so Guy could devour the rest of his dinner in a few needy swallows. "I'm already close, don't stop now."_

_Guy, being the dick guzzling pro he was, wasn't about to stop until he got that delicious mayo he was promised. He rested his hands on Cassidy's hips, pulling him closer by the waist._

_Cassidy only lasted a few more seconds like that. The sight of Guy with the ketchup and mustard smeared around his lips, sucking his dick like it was the first meal he'd had in weeks was what sent him over the edge. He pulled Guy closer by the hair, cumming down his throat._

_"Yee-fuckin-haw!~" He moaned before slowly letting go._

_Guy swallowed down every last bit of what Cassidy gave him, pulling back when he finally let go. He wiped the condiments and drool from his mouth, smiling up at Cass._

_He gave Cassidy's messy dick one last loving kiss before they had to clean it all up._


End file.
